


Loop

by Itsnot_a_phasemum



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, pretty angsty, pretty gay, they're all pretty gay™, this is a pretty bad plot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnot_a_phasemum/pseuds/Itsnot_a_phasemum
Summary: Tord has a normal day. At least, that's what he believes.





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> h ey I finally got an account !! Time to post gay stories  
> not posting any warnings because spoilers uwu
> 
> this is pretty old but whatever!!

Tord wakes up and immediately notices a lack of a certain cola-loving boy in his arms. He blinks. He looks around. No sign of Edd. Huh. Maybe he actually got up early for once and didn’t want to wake him up or something. 

The Norski gets up, grunting groggily as he nearly rolls off the bed. Not even bothering to fix his messy hair, he trudges downstairs, squinting at the bright sun that shines through the windows. Eh. Typical mornings. Tom and Matt are sitting next to each other on the couch, talking about- something. Tord doesn’t really care. Still- there’s no sign of Edd. He decides to ask the others.

“Where’s Edd?” no good mornings, no how-are-you-doing-on-this-fine-mornings. He’s tired, irritated and generally not one for being polite. Especially when he’s either tired or irritated. He notices how the two share a look that he can’t quite figure out what it signifies. Do they know something that he doesn’t? 

“Oh, good morning, Tord. He’s- uh, out. Doing-” Matt looks- guilty? Sheepish? Why? 

Tom quickly takes over. “He’s out. A friend of his got in an accident a few days ago, and his family needs help. He’s probably won’t be here until tomorrow.” the Brit looks cynical as ever, his tone bored and sounding as though he had explained this to Tord at least fifty times today. Typical. 

“And he didn’t tell me yesterday? Or call?” he doesn’t mean to sound so petulant, but he wishes he got to talk to his boyfriend before he left. 

“No, the clumsy idiot dropped his phone in the sink. He said he would have told you today, but he didn’t want to wake you up.” Tom replies, and Matt chuckles. Huh. Well, Tord can’t do anything about it, can he? Well, nothing else to do than accept it and spend the day without Edd. 

Nothing much happens. Tord stays in his room reading- eh- questionable magazines, bickers with Tom, Wonders why Matt is acting so strange, and, well, the day is normal. Just without Edd.

After some tossing and turning, Tord is finally asleep. Tom and Matt are not. They’re in Tom’s room, the latter looking slightly upset.

 

“Can’t we try telling him?”

“We’ve tried that the first few days, remember? Remember how he panicked? Remember how he nearly destroyed the house again?” Tom huffs, briefly looking away for a moment.

“Yeah, but- we do this every day. We lie to him every day. You don’t feel bad about that?” Matt asks, his tone getting a little louder. 

“It’s not like he remembers anyway.”

The ginger flinches, gasping quietly and looking with disbelief at the other male. Instantly regretting what he said, he purses his lips and places a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just- if we tell him what really happened, he goes into a panic attack and hurts himself or others. If we don’t, nothing bad happens. No one gets upset. Is that really so bad? What else are we supposed to do?” Matt can’t answer that. He doesn’t know what to say. Neither does Tom. They give up trying to discuss things for a while and go to sleep in their rooms.

 

The next morning. Tord wakes up and immediately notices a lack of a certain cola-loving boy in his arms. He blinks. Looks around. No sign of Edd. Huh. Maybe he actually got up early for once and didn’t want to wake him up or something.

The Norski gets up, grunting groggily as he nearly rolls off the bed. Not even bothering to fix his messy hair, he trudges downstairs, squinting at the bright sun that shines through the windows. Eh. Typical mornings. He assumes Matt is in his room. Tom is in the kitchen holding a glass of water. Tord doesn’t really care. Still- there’s no sign of Edd. He decides to ask the Jehovah’s Witness. 

“Where’s Edd?”

 

Tord doesn’t remember. The day he and Edd were in a car and ended up getting in an accident. He doesn’t remember how they hurriedly took the two in an ambulance. He doesn’t remember how they told him Edd didn’t make it. How Tord merely received minor injuries, while the other died instantly. He doesn’t remember how he broke down screaming his lover’s name. He doesn’t remember how he nearly choked the doctor to death and had to be restrained by Tom. He doesn’t remember how they had to sedate him because he wouldn’t calm down. He doesn’t remember how he woke up later and didn’t remember a thing about the accident.

“You don’t remember? You don’t remember what happened to Edd?” Tom had shouted in frustration and sheer disbelief at the Norwegian. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, asshole, and you better explain before I fucking punch your face in.” he had hissed back. Needless to say, their little discussion had resulted in a disaster, a bloody nose and Tom getting escorted out by security.

Since then, Tord has had no recollection of the accident happening every time he wakes up, or any memories after that. He lives in a little loop, waking up, walking downstairs, asking the others where Edd is, being told some fake excuse, accepting it, spending the rest of his day doing insignificant things, then going to sleep. Over and over again. Tom gave up on trying to make Tord remember. They gave up after the first few weeks. It’s going to be hard to explain how it’s winter, when the Norwegian’s memories leave off at summer. Why it’s snowing, when the last thing the man remembers is complaining about the blazing weather all day with his boyfriend. 

 

It’s been two months since Edd has died.

 

And Tord will never remember.

**Author's Note:**

> michael told me to go make a sandwich because i'm a fucking bitch


End file.
